DE-3832588 A1 relates to a set of contact elements which is particularly useful for contacting chip-cards. DE-3602668 relates to a contacting apparatus for a chip-card, and DE-3931506 A1 relates to another chip-card reader. For known chip-card readers the insertion of the chip-card occurs by a sliding movement. An end position switch is used to provide information about the fact that the chip-card has reached its end or reading position. The end position switch is activated by the card itself.